TFA - The Elementals
by Insanity Virus
Summary: They came from different planet. All coming to rest at Cybertron. Not even they now why they are their. Only that they had been rescued from the Decepticons and had been recruited for Autobots. Everyone is hoping they make it through their journey. Slightly boring at the start but it gets better, I promise
1. Prologue

**I don't own Transformers, nor do I mean any of this for offence.**

* * *

I know...

I know first hand what war can do.

Family's ripped apart, friends turned enemy's, the betrayal of everything one knew. Sparkling turned warriors, sweetsparks turned killers, the deaths of your own.

I remember them. Each and everyone of them. I remember. I mourn.

I remember the day of their creation. I watch them go through their lives. I mourn over their deaths.

I wish to help.

I begged, and pleaded, and cried, until eventually, my wish was granted. Just, not in the way I had hoped.

My creator told me what to do, and now, with a heavy spark, I must.

I am sending four newsparks on a journey. A journey towards four of my brethren.

Their, their they shall live. Each sparkling granted to a special protector. Each of different status.

A medic from the planet Flamer.

A noble from the planet Aqua.

A librarian from the planet Nature.

A pit-fighter from the planet Aria.

The newsparks of legend. My daughters. Four darling little femmes. Powers just like the first.

My sisters have seen to their guardians. They shall be alone now.

My only hope is that they shall survive.

They have mine and their sires strength, after all.

Who am I?

Well, this story really isn't about me, but I will give away one thing.

I am not who you may think.

* * *

**I wrote this during history. It can be sooooo boring. **

**This is what I learned history teacher sometimes do.**

**History Teacher: Blah Blah Blah**

**Me: Bored Bored Bored *bangs head on table* Shut up shut up shut up**

**History Teacher: Nathan have you got your phone out *glares evily at random person***

**Me: *dreaming of transformer goodness***

**Hope your happy that I could have gotten caught by an extremely annoyed teacher.**

**any flames that you throw will be used as any good author would use them. **

**To help the devil and unicron fuel the fire of hell... and the pit...**

**see ya around**


	2. Chapter 1 - Alt-mode galore

**I don't own transformers and mean none of this for offence.**

* * *

_Dream 1_

ARIA

Everything was white. The walls, the door, the energon cubes in the not already occupied corner in the room.

All there was outside of the window was open sky, and a few other buildings a little further away. Leaving an open expanse of nothingness.

There was the sound of the door opening and closing, and quick even pedesteps.

"Dani!" A young, musical voice called. "I'm home!"

The house remained silent, and the voice sighed in defeat.

No answer. It really wasn't anything new. She really should have known her dani wasn't going to be here. She was a pit fighter after all.

They both were.

There was the sound of transforming, before an young femme trotted elegantly around the corner. Her helm held high and a large, scrap eating grin on her faceplates.

She had white armour, with a light blue visor. She had a spike like protrusion coming up from the top of her helm. The bottom part being the length of the front of her helm and the tip being as sharp as a blade. She had a diamond shaped yellow patch in the middle of the spike. She had yellow headphones on her helm with a mike coming out and the wings of a 'bot from Aria. Her armour was sharp and pointy. There were yellow streaks placed strategically on her body, framing her curves rather nicely. Simple, elegant and sharp.

The femme was obviously very young, most likely having only just gotten into her youngling frame.

The smile on her face soon became a worried one as she waited. Were was she? Her dani should be back by now.

She should have been coming up to her and asking for the credits. To get energon of course.

She couldn't be hurt. Right?

She may have abandoned her. After all, she wasn't a mech. She was a femme.

Though, femmes weren't in any way weak.

The young femme shook her helm. A giggle making its way from her lip plates.

She skipped towards the metallic curtains in the corner, shaking her helm. She let her weary frame collapse on top of them, smiling a beautiful little smile.

That was a stupid thing to think, she told herself. My dani will always come back... I... I hope.

She stared at the wall opposite herself, still smiling, before there was the feeling of something entering her main fuel line.

Her visor dimmed, before shutting off completely, leaving the young femme unconscious. Unaware of her rapidly approaching fate.

'I'm a bad-ass jumping off the moving train,  
I'm a Jane Bond, putting all them mechs to shame  
I'm a wild card, I'm about to take my aim  
You better watch out'

* * *

_Dream 2_

NATURE

"Hey wait up!"

A young femme leapt over one of the many big, green bushes that littered her path.

A smile was placed on her usually impassive faceplates. She continued running, going further and further into the forest. Away from home.

The femme had just gotten out of her sparkling frame a few months prier. She had only just been able to test out her strengths and weaknesses.

Though femmes weren't weak. Their just, weren't many of them.

She was a light green, with dark green, light brown and dark brown painted vines sweeping up her frame. She had silver optics, and pointed wolf like audios that flicked back and forth. Her vents rapidly pumping air in and out of her body. Her armour was smooth and soft. Almost delicate. She had wings on her back and they were back that were ducked down to keep herself mostly hidden.

A data-pad came flying at her helm. She dodged it with quick efficiency, a laugh on her lips.

She slipped past another tree and threw herself into the air.

She swung herself up through the tallest tree there. She kept climbing, until her older sister was a mere speck on the ground.

Hide and seek. How she loved it.

There was the whine of jet engines, and she froze.

"Scrap!" She whimpered, curling into herself.

There was the crack of branches and she fell through the air.

Her jet boosters weren't working and she screamed.

Something swooped in underneath her and she fell offline.

'I'm a lightweight, better be careful what you say  
With every word, I'm blown away  
You're in control of my spark  
I'm a lightweight easy to fall, easy to break  
With every move, my whole world shakes  
Keep me from falling apart'

* * *

_Dream 3_

AQUA

She had to get away. As far away as she could.

She had to keep swimming.

Coolant streamed from her optics, but were left behind.

They were selling her. Her own creators were selling her. To be a fighter.

She was always different. She knew this, yet, she had hoped they could see that she tried.

She obviously didn't try hard enough. Or maybe she tried the wrong way.

She was friends with the commoners. It was easier to judge that way. Wasn't it?

Oh well, know all she had to concentrate on was leaving. Blending in. Leaving the life of a noble behind.

She stopped and looked at herself.

She had aqua armour, with touches of dark and bright blue placed randomly. Her pedes were, at that moment in time, in the shape of an organic dolphin. It came with the territory. She had smooth armour. Perfect for moving through water. She had silver coloured optics and wore a frown on her faceplates. The wings that were on her back to give her more speed, were covered in turquoise jewels.

She sighed, shaking her helm. She started moved again.

Her tail flicked lazily, sending her miles through the water. She loved it.

Ok, maybe she hadn't went out for a while, but that wasn't her fault. They were the only mechs and femmes that lived above water.

She rubbed at her neck, before going faster.

It was cause she was a femme.

Femmes are strong. She felt this with every fibre of her little being.

"Get her," A sly voice snickered.

The femmes optics widened and she pushed her self faster.

This wasn't happening. It couldn't be.

Something grabbed at her, and she wacked them with her tail. Only for them to grab that.

The mech behind her punched her helm, and she was out lik fire in water.

'Never look back,

dumb struck mech,

ego in tack,

look mech,

why you so mad?

second guess creators

surely not bad'

* * *

_Dream 4_

FLAMER

She glared. And glared. And glared.

"This is MY carriers medbay ya fraggers. How dare you?" She snarled. "How dare you even THINK that this was exceptable?"

The mechs in front of her cowered in fear as she carried on her rant.

Mechs like them make her angrier than she usually is.

Usually she is anti-social and slightly violent, but this is taking it to a whole new level.

The mechs before her were littered with dent from her trusty wrench. As usual, they tried to keep up their cocky provado, but, they couldn't. Not with the fiery beauty in front of them.

The femme had only just gotten out of her sparkling frame and was already as scary as her carrier. She was pure red with yellow and orange licking up her frame like flames. She had smooth armour and silver optics, making her seem ten times more scary then her carrier. Two wrenches hung from the orange belt on her hips, one on each side of her waist.

The poor younglings couldn't even bring themselves to move, as the femmes wrath fell upon them.

"NOW GET OUT!" She growled, giving them the biggest, meanest glare she could muster.

The mechlings darted through the door like the unmaker himself was on their pedes.

The femmling grinned. Oh, that had just made her day.

She had never been able to unleash her fury on the bullies at school, but she could now.

Nobody would think anything of it. She was the legendary Darts youngling, after all. Sometimes it was great, specially since it was actually expected of her to be like that.

Others it wasn't. Like now, for example. Her carrier was in one of the big white rooms. Tending to a patients if the clang of a wrench hitting a helm was anything to go by.

She chuckles, shaking her helm as the mech started yelling at her carrier. He was obviously a new one. Never been here, and thought the rumours of her carrier were just that. Rumours.

They weren't.

Another clang echoed throughout the large space. She snickered. That mech should get it at the end of this. Hopefully anyway.

She shook her helm as yet another wrench was thrown.

She grinned, before going back to her interrupted reading time.

- Nobody knows when they will come - she read from the Cybertronian datpad. - But they will come. They shall stop the great war. 4 Autobots, stopping the great war. It is unlikely these four mechs will want to do so. They shall have to. It is their destiny -

The femme snorted. Why was it always the mechs?

Yeah, so femmes were rare. It didn't mean that they were weak. They're much stronger than this idiot realises.

The bell by her mini desk rang and the femmling looked up at a mech. A pure black mech with dark blue optics. He smirked at her.

She smirked back. A very evil smirk.

"Carriers in the room," she sniggered. "have a good day!"

She looked back down at her datapad. The mech didn't leave. In stead her took out a needle and grinned at her.

"Who said I wanted your carrier?" He purred, before plunging the needle into one of her energon lines.

The femmling gasped, before slumping into her chair.

'I know,

One day eventually,

Yeah I know,

One day I'll let It all go,

But I keep it just in case,

Yeah I keep it just in case

I meet you'

* * *

A blue light cascaded through the darkness and a young femme rocked from her curled position.

The dream of her old home again, it looked like.

She sighed.

She had thought she had gotten through that stage of being transferred. She was the spec ops part of her division, after all.

The elementals. That's what they were. The Elementals.

The most trusted of all the other Autobots.

They had been the youngest and the only flyers in the Autobot ranks.

Know they're the youngest of 6 flyers. All four of them were. Well she was the youngest. The others were older than the Jet Twins.

She had apparently been transferred before everyone else. Which made it worse.

They had been picked up by the Decepticons at the start. The idiots deciding they needed experiments. Other worldly experiments.

How great?

The femme sighed, picked herself up and out of the pile of blankets in the corner.

::Hey, Code Name Flamer! We there yet?:: The young femme comm'd their medic.

::Code Name Aria. For starters you can call me by my designation. We are on a secure comm. line:: The femme on the other line growled. :: And yes, we only just landed::

::Thanks Spitfire:: The femme squeaked as she flew out of the door.

::No problem Skydare:: Spitfire's reply fell on deaf audios, the femme cutting the line just after she had gotten it through.

"Hi CN Aqua," she said speedily, racing past their prime.

"It's Target, 'Dare," The young Prime snickered. "And we haven't been found yet."

Skydare slowed, giving her adopted older sis a sheepish smile.

"Whoops!"

Target rolled her optics, before saying, "Where's Angelite?"

The other femme stopped.

"Oh no!" The femme whispered.

Target looked at her.

"What do you mean 'oh no'?" She asked.

"Huh!"

_She raced through the organicy streets, squishing organics left and right._

"I'll go find her!"

* * *

Ten minutes later and Skydare was sighing in relief.

"There you are!" She gasped.

Their resident organic lover smiled, nodding her helm.

"Well, get your shiny green aft moving!" 'Dare smiled her always-used-never-put-down smile. She dragged her sis after her and towards the control room. "We need to get our Alts."

"Ok, ok. Primus!" The Angelite snarled.

"You haven't started without us have you?" Skydare called.

Target Prime smirked at her sister, shaking her helm.

Skydare nodded her helm in mock pride.

Spitfire looked at the two of them, before continuing the search for her vehicular mode. When she was happy she stepped away from the control panel and went into the Transformation Box.

When she came out, she was a customised ambulance, with folded wings. Her customary red with licks of yellow and orange, of course.

Skydare whistled at her oldest adopted sister. All she got in return was rolled optics.

Angelite snickered, before hopping into the Transformation Box. When she came out she was a flying Jeep Wrangler Unlimited.

Target looked over at Skydare, pleading with her optics.

Skydare grinned, she moved her helm in a go-ahead gesture.

The other femme smiled, shaking in excitement.

She walked into the Transformation Box, when she came out, she was flying Canter 4x4.

Skydare smirked at their choices in alt-mode. She walked into the Transformation Box and snickered. When she came out she was a B-2 Spirit.

A jet is what she loved. Especially since she was the self-proclaimed princess of the sky's.

"Lets roll out and meet the Elite Guard and Earth team." Target Called.

"o' course princess of Flames," They replied in unison.


End file.
